Big Mouth
by PeriwinkleHorizon22
Summary: Miley's secret identity accidently gets into the public...and their friendship triangle gets teared apart.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first Hannah Montana story...so be nice people...**

Miley, Lilly and Robbie are in a limo, surrounded by screaming fans pressing their noses against the window. Miley had just finished her live Hannah Montana "I Got Nerve" concert and is now struggling for oxygen inside the streched out limo after rushing past the demanding crowd. Suddenly, a loud "thunk" alerts them all as they turn toward a side window where Oliver was pressured to be pressed against the glass, and barely having space to knock on the window for help.

"Oliver, there's too many people, we can't let you in!" Miley tried yelling over the screaming fans.

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT?" Oliver could now barely breath.

"WE CAN'T LET YOU IN RIGHT NOW!" This time Miley's voice had everyone in the limo covering their ears and almost turning deaf.

"Why Miles, I knew you had a loud voice in ya, but when it's all let out...ehhh let's just say don't use it in the house." Robbie's eyes were wide open of shock.

"Eheh," Miley smiled weakly but continued nonetheless, "THERE'S TOO MAN-"

"Miley, just forget it. I mean, Oliver can drive himself home...or his parents will come pick him up...uhhh...he'll get home...EVENTUALLY.." Lilly sounded unsure of herself and stopped as soon as she realized her sentence was going nowhere, "What I mean is...the worst that can happen to Oliver is him walking back to his house...besides, it's only...26...blocks...away...ehhhh"

"You know what, you're right. There's no harm in walking a few blocks to get home, Oliver needs the excercise anyways." Miley noticed there was no other way.

When the limo finally got onto the highway there was indeed no Oliver in it. Miley was safe to take off her itchy blonde wig, and Lilly took off her "Lola Lufnangle" purple wig. Lilly put on the Hannah Montana wig for fun and posed for Miley to see.

"Sooo, how do I look as a blonde?"

"LILLY, YOU'RE ALREADY A BLONDE."

Lilly looked dissapointed and stayed quiet throughout the car ride.

_cricket cricket_

Well, there was thunder and the pouring rain outside.

At that same time Oliver was pacing outside, still waiting for a limo to come pick him up. He looked up and there was that little gray cloud above his head dumping gallons and gallons of water on him with a flash of lightning every 10 seconds.

"Oh this is my lucky day," Oliver muttered.

-Next day at school-

"Oliver, what happened to you?" Miley and Lilly's mouth could not have opened wider.

"ACHOOOO...I ended up walking 26 blocks home...IN THE POURING RAIN..sniff," Oliver's red nose and puffy eyes told Miley that she needed no more explaining, "ALL THANKS TO YOU, MILEY!"

"Sorry, next time get in the limo before I do and we'll send you home, I promise."

Just then, Amber and Ashley strolled along.

"Oh look, if it isn't the Hunchback and her two ugly step-sisters."

"Look, leave Oliver out of this!" Miley protested.

"Oooo...you two getting married?"

"You make a perfect couple!"

"Oooooo...ssssss"

Miley's mouth actually opened wider, almost on the verge of tearing her cheeks.

"Look, why do you always have to be so mean to them?" Lilly was on the verge of punching them in the face, but Miley held her back.

"It's what we do, and apparently we're good at it."

"THAT'S IT, MILEY LET GO!"

Miley only tightened her grip.

"LOOK, IF YOU TWO ARE GONNA INSULT MY BEST FRIEND, YOU'RE GONNA HAVE TO DEAL WITH ME FIRST, IT'S NOT HER FAULT YOU GUYS ARE UGLY MORONS!"

"OOOOOOOOO..." The fight had developed a crowd staring in amazement.

"EXCUSE ME!" Amber and Ashley looked at each other in shock.

_Author note: the following will not ruin the storyline (so don't worry)_

"YA, THAT'S WHAT I SAID, BECAUSE YOU ARE NOT GONNA HURT HANNAH MONTA-" Lilly stood there like someone just pressed the pause button on her.

"Hannah Montana?" Amber took a step back.

The crowd muttered to each other.

Lilly, Miley and Oliver stood there in shock.

"You're saying Miley is Hannah Montana?...HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA." Amber and Ashley walked away, whispering to each other, "do you serisouly think that...?"

"OK OK, SHOW'S OVER, NOTHING MORE TO SEE HERE!" Miley yelled over the crowd.

As everyone left, Miley turned to Lilly, "Lilly, how could you, you promised not to tell anyone!" Miley headed off to class before Lilly can say anything.

_After school_

"Hey Miley what's wrong?" Robbie yells from the kitchen while making microwave pizza.

"Nothing."

"Well why are you wearing your hood inside the house?"

Miley takes off her hood, "What hood?"

"You know what, I heard the strangest thing today." Robbie was so preoccupied at telling his story that he accidently pushed one too many zero's on the microwave, making _1 min. 30 secs._ into _13 mins. _"I heard from the neighbors that my daughter was Hannah Montana."

Miley's eyes opened, "Haha, what neighbors?"

"The people that live next door."

Miley laughs nervously, "Who lives next door?"

"Amber's family."

"Oooo...those neighbors."

Robbie glares at her daughter.

"They're nice neighbors."

"How'd they know?"

"Know what?"

Robbie glares again, keeping his cool.

"...I...told...Amber..." Miley couldn't tell on her best friend.

"WHY?"

Just then, Jackson came walking in to the kitchen, well actually right to the fridge.

"...She asked..." Miley contined.

"Oh, so Amber just went up to you in the hallways and asked you 'Miley, are you Hannah Montana?' "

Miley paused for a second, "...Yeaaaa."

"Look Miles, I talked to your manager today about it as soon as I could, and if this is going to get around your school, I'm afraid you won't be able to stay in public school anymore. I already had him talk to Amber about it."

"NO MORE SCHOOL for Miley? Hey Dad, what if I told everyone in my school I was Hannah Montana's BROTHER? Will I get kicked out of school too?" Jackson sounded pleased with himself. He took a can of Coke out of the fridge.

"No Jackson, you're not gonna be out of school, and neither is Miley. Miley would have to be homeschooled, but that won't happen because Miley's gonna keep her mouth shut around school, right?"

Jackson opened his Coke and bubbles came emerging out of the can and onto the floor.

"...Yup."

Jackson tried putting his mouth on the can to stop it from exploding, but more bubbles came out.

"Good, that's my little girl."

Jackson forced the bubbles to stay inside the can by pressing his hand onto it, unfortunately that just put more pressure.

Miley and her dad went outside and walked around the sandy white beach.

By now, Jackson was ready to call 911 about his Coke incident.

And you are probably wondering what happened to the now overheated microvave pizza that is still turning on its plate, being cooked to ashes (well maybe not)...you'll have to find out in the NEXT CHAPTER!

**Ughhh...the more I read it the more it stinks...depending on the number of reviews I get I'll decide whether to keep going...but I probably will anyways...and Rin's (my sister) eating all of my Sour Patch Kids...argg...anyways REVIEW REVIEW PEOPLE!**


	2. Chapter 2

Miley headed off to school the next day, wearing sunglasses and a hoodie with the hood on even though it was 91 degrees outside, partly cloudy, with a slight chance of rain.

Halfway there, he met Oliver with his puffy eyes and red nose, and his backpack was overflowing with used tissues.

"Oliver, I still can't believe Lilly told on me."

Oliver sneezed.

"I mean, now I have to take the blame for myself..."

Oliver sneezed.

"...being the perfect daughter, and having a perfect voice, matching my perfect skin." Miley entered her dreamy mode and touched her perfect skin at the thought of it.

Oliver sneezed.

"I might not be able to go to public school if everyone finds out!"

Oliver snee- ok this is getting old.

"You know what, I should just go talk to Lilly about it."

Oliver sneezed. **(Eheh, last one, I promise)**

"Thanks for listening Oliver, you're a great friend."

Oliver had on his "huh?" look.

Miley sped toward the school before Oliver could tell her that Lilly wasn't coming to school today, afraid that she might lose her best friend.

He dragged himself to the last block before getting to school. When he got there, he found the nearest empty trash can and dumped all the contents of his backpack in it, which was his used tissues and a broken pencil. Overflowing the once-empty trash can, he stumbled to his locker, forgetting all his books at home. Once he got to his locker, Oliver forgot his combination and started banging his head on the metal lockers **(sound familiar to anything?)...**

BANG

BANG

BANG

_crack_

Don't worry, it was the locker, not his head.

**...When did this turn into Oliver's story? Anyways, MOVING ON...**

Miley stopped by her locker to put away her books, then rushed to Lilly's lockers with purple flowers on it, and waited for her to come strolling along on her skateboard.

_Dinggggggg_

(AKA first period bell, not phone)

Miley wondered where she could be, Lilly hasn't missed a day of school ever since her fever in third grade. The only other time she missed school was when she catched a cold from holding Oliver's hand in kindergarden _that she claimed was for his crayons because he had the 64 pack with the sharpener...coughcough._

Miley sighed. She gave up and trudged her way to biology class.

While Miley was daydreaming in biology, Oliver wasn't doing very good in history, either.

As for the pizza...ummm...I guess it's still in the microwave, turning on its plate...melting...melting...melting...


End file.
